nitromefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cuboy
Cuboy (pronunciado como Q-boy en ingles) Son las mascotas y principales mascotas de los juegod indie de Nitrome. Hicieron su primera aparición como un icon en la primera favicon del logotipo de Nitrome.com . En ciertos juegos Nitrome, han hecho varias referencias y apariciones de cameos en diferentes juegos. Emitologia El nombre de Cuboy se deriva de la palabra Cube de cubo y Boy de chico o niño traducido al español. Historia Los Cuboys fueron creados por Mat Annal para la pagina de Nitrome.com 1.0 . En ese momento, la palabra Cuboy no tenía nombre y probablemente no estaba destinado a ser un personaje oficial em Nitrome. Mat Annal dibujando un cuadrado de color rosa y dándole la cara similar al de Hot Air se daria cuenta de apartir de ahi nacerian los Cuboys. Más tarde, cuando se estaba creando el Skin de NES, como una broma, Jay D. Smith puso un Cuboy con brazos y piernas aragandolo al skinl. Cuando Nitrome estaba revisando el sitio para Nitrome.com 2.0, Stefan Åhlin menudo atrajo Cuboy para su uso en el sitio. Apariencia Fisica leftCuboy tiene dos aspectos, el moderno usado principalmente para las publicaciones en blogs de Nitrome, y su aspecto clásico, que es su aspecto más utilizado. Actualmente El aspecto clásico del Cuboy, que es el aspecto habitual , es el aspecto más utilizado que lo representa como un cuadrado de color rosa con dos ojos blancos rectangulares, las mejillas de color púrpura, y una boca que parece como laforma de una D girada hacia un lado. A pesar de que originalmente es rosado, en algunos juegos, no siempre utiliza este color cuando se le ofrece como un cameo. Apariciones en los Skins En el skin 100th Game junto con otro cuboy en el fondo aparece pero entristecido con una bandera de pirata. Un Cuboy y su nombre aparece en el botón del Perfil de Nitrome.com 2.0. En el skin de NES, aparecen muchas caras de cuboy de diferentes colores. Cuboyinskin.png|Un Cuboy en 100th game skin CuboyProfileUnreleased.png|Boton de perfil en Nitrome.com 2.5 Cuboy_Tetris_Game.png|Varias caras de cuboys en diferentes colores , vistos en el skin clasico de NES Cuboy_older.png|Antigua apariencia de un Cuboy. Apariencia Moderna leftEl rostro de los Cuboys también tiene unas cuantas esquinas,redondeado, y de lo mismo con sus extremidades. Su rostro en general también es pequeño. y la apariencia moderna del Cuboy fue utilizado por primera vez en el blog Nitrome, y se han utilizado para varias arte a lo largo Nitrome.com. El cuboy aparece como lo hace cuando en su aspecto cuadrado, sólo que más grande y la cara tiene más detalles, y teniendo dos pequeñas patitas y bracitos. CuboyNeedImage.png|Apariencia actual de un Cuboy. Cuboy_Thinking.png|Un Cuboy pensativo Cuter_Cuboy.png|Un Cuboy inclinandose Cuboy_Happy.png|Un Cuboy feliz Modern_Cuboy.png|Apariencia moderna de un Cuboy Apariciones Alternas En diferentes ocaciones los Cuboys han aparecido escondidos o siendo representados de manera diferente. En las Actualizaciones de los Viernes En estas aparaciones los Cuboys conmemoran en ciertas ocaciones los dias festivos. *'Jubilo del diamante de la reina Isabe'l (fecha desconocida) - Un Cuboy se muestra en la actualización del Viernes llevando un sombrero y sosteniendo dos banderas inglesas. *'Invierno 2011' - Para celebrar las vacaciones de invierno, Nitrome habia vestido a un Cuboy con un sombrero de Santa, con la nieve cayendo en el fondo . *'Lanzamiento de Touchy' - Un Cuboy con alas muestra una expresión angelical después de que fuese lanzado la primera aplicacion de Nitrome Touchy. *'90% de avance' -. Un Cuboy lleva un casco vikingo en la actualización del Viernes, en 16 de noviembre de 2012. Esta actualización se anunció en el progreso despues de pasar la marca de 90% para completar el desarrollo del juego Icebreaker iOS. *'Lanzamiento en Android' - Otro Cuboy lleva puesto un traje de Android y se coloca entre dos dispositivos de Nitrome Touchy. *'Flightless' - Un Cuboy viste en la actualización del Viernes 07 de diciembre 2012 llevando los sombreros de los personajes del videojuego Flightless. *'Invierno 2012' - Al igual que en el invierno de 2011, aparece un Cuboy que se muestra con un sombrero de Santa Claus. Al mismo tiempo, él está siendo pateado por un personaje del videojuego Bad Ice Cream. En esta actualización, fue publicado el 21 de diciembre de 2012, fue para que se corresponda con el lanzamiento de Bad Ice Cream 2, en la burbuja de texto que decia el Cuboy fue "Feliz Navidad!" *'Invierno 2013' - En esta actualización, fue publicado el 20 de diciembre de 2013, un Cuboy aparece como un muñeco de nieve. Esta entrada de blog fue anunciaba a Nitrome tras salir de la oficina para las vacaciones de invierno, por lo que en la burbuja de texto un Cuboy aclaro en un dialogo diciendo "Nos vamos!". Lanzamiento de Icebreaker A Viking Voyage para Android -Un Cuboy aparece vestido como un vikingo junto a un martillo de color rosa con una cara Cuboy en él. *'Nitrome Jam' - Un Cuboy aparece como una lata de mermelada que tiene escrito "2014" en él, fue utilizado para la actualización el Viernes 30 de mayo de 2014 justo antes de la aplicacion Jam. *'Turn-Undead' - Un Cuboy aparece con un sombrero que el personaje principal de dicho videojuego. *'Avatares de Halloween' - En un blog publicado el 24 de octubre 2014 anunciando avatares de Halloween, Un Cuboy es visto con una calabaza de Halloween. British Cuboy2.png|Un Cuboy vestido con un traje ingles. Happyholidays.png|Un Cuboy vestido como Santa. File:Friday_with_Wings.png|Un Cuboy con alas de angel tras el lanzamiento de Nitrome Touchy. Friday Update - Cuboy Viking.png|Un Cuboy vestido de vikingo tras la salida de Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Android Friday.png|Un Cuboy vestido como un robot de Android. Friday-flightless.png|Un Cuboy vestido como uno de los personajes el juego Flightless. Christmas_Ice_Cream_and_Cuboy.png|Un Cuboy siendo pateado por uno de los helados de la franquicia Bad Ice Cream. WinterCuboy.png|Un Cuboy visto como un muñeco de nieve. Kraken_pack_Cuboy_Viking.png|Un Cuboy vestido como vikingo tras la fecha de lanzamiento de Icebreaker A Viking Voyage. 1084-1401461859-friday_jam.png|Un Cuboy con apariencia de frasco Jam. 1163-1412350631-smilehunter -blahblah-.png|Cuboy disfrazado como el personaje principal de Turn-Undead Pumpkin Cuboy.PNG|Un Cuboy vestido como calabaza. Otras Apariciones En las tantas apariciones que tienen los Cuboys son en los anuncios de demostraciones, que muestran la figura transparente y azul del Cuboy , presentado como un esbozo. Tambien se pueden ver a los Cuboys en foma de 8-bits que aparece en el boton del menu en el panel de navegacion ,que dice Touchy '''al igual que el boton del cuadro de '''Perfil. Cuboy_ad.png|Un Cuboy en los anuncios para demo. CuboyTouchy.png|Un Cuboy en el boton Touchy. Profile_tab.png|Un Cuboy en el boton de perfil. Aparicion en NES En el skin de Nitrome Enjoyment System (NES) la aparicion del Cuboy le da un aspecto mas rectangular , con brazos mas gruesos y cubicos a diferencia de sus antiguos y minusculos brazos y piernas redondos, tambien aparece un sello de aprobacion con la cara del Cuboy en 8-bits. CuboyNESside.png|El Cuboy de NES caminando. CuboyNESfaceup.png|El Cuboy de NES mirando al centro. Cuboy_Tetris_Game.png|Varios Cuboys en el juego Nitrometris. Cuboy_Game.png|Cuboy de NES en Rainbow Island Cuboy.PNG|Sello de aprovacion del Cuboy similar al sello de la compañia de Nintendo. Historia Después de que fuera aceptado por Nitrome el 15 de noviembre de 2010. Los Cuboys comenzaron a aparecer con mas frecuencia en contenidos relacionados con Nitrome. Debido a que anteriormente fue puesto como un icono favicon cuando Nitrome.com 1.0 fue lanzado, era lo que representaba para el sitio web por su aspecto cuadrado y clasico , desde que inicio la primera entreada de blog de Nitrome acerca del recuadro de Nitrome Enjoyment System, revelandose el verdadero nombre de aquel simpatico y tierno personaje.Antes de que fuera revelado el nombre Cuboy , solo se le podia conocer en algunas areas del sitio web de Nitrome.com , sin hacer ningunas apariciones en juegos. Tras el lanzamiento de Nitrome.com 2.0 , comenzaron a publicar en los blogs llamandoles actualizaciones en los viernes, aspectos destacados en los mensajes anteriores de que la semana se hizo una recapitulación, estos anuncios ofrecian una imagen de un Cuboy gritando ¡Friday¡ (Viernes) en ingles , cuando la imagen se veia alterada .Nitrome habia perdido una actualizacion de Viernes y en su lugar fue puesto un post de viernes simiñar, solo que con un Cuboy diciendo "es martes?" , desde ese momento en las actualizaciones de viernes fueron puestas celebrando cada acontecimiento importante o dia festivo. Apariciones en los juegos de Nitrome Los Cuboys tambien ha hecho varias apariciones especiales a través de los múltiples videojuegos de Nitrome. A continuación se mostrara una lista de todas sus apariciones. Cuboy (Juego) Vease Articulo Principal: ''Cuboy (Juego) Un pequeño Cuboy aparece como el héroe en el nivel similar al escenario de Rainbow Island. aparentemente se le ve saltando, caminando sobre las plataformas, y tirando martillos (todo esto evidentes a partir de la captura de pantalla del juego). Cuboy Game.png|Un Cuboy en NES skin Nitrometris En una imagen vista en skin de NES, un Cuboy aparece como el anfitrión del juego Nitrometris. Aparecen bloques de tetris similares alos de Mega Mash, parecen tener apariencia de varios Cuboys, que vienen en diferentes colores como rosa, verde, amarillo, rojo, púrpura y azul verdoso. Cuboy Tetris Game.png|Varios cuboys de colores en el juego Nitrometris En Hot Air ''Vease Articulo Principal:''Hot Air (Personaje) El diseño del rostro de los Cuboys probablemente esten influido en la apariencia del personaje homonimo Hot Air, ya que ambos tienen los dos ojos rectangulares, mejillas moradas y una boca sonriente. Este aspecto básico también se llevó encima en Hot Air 2, donde todos los globos estan presentes en el juego (a excepcion en Hot Air Balloon Maker ) por lo que probablemente fueron diseñados alrededor de los rasgos fisicos en los rostros de los Cuboys. Hot AirD.png|Vease el rostro de Hot Air , muy similar al de los Cuboys. Square Meal En el primer nivel del juego se puede notar que en los laberintos de bloques , forman juntos el rostro de un Cuboy. Square_Meal_Cuboy_Cameo.png|Los bloques de piedra hacen una referencia hacia un Cuboy. En Snop Put La base del rostro del personaje principal , Snot puede estar tambien influenciado y referenciado en los rostros de los Cuboys. A_Snot.png|El rostro de Snot es similar al de los Cuboys clasicos. Super Stock Take *El rostro de un Cuboy aparece en el sombrero del chimpancé. *Un Cuboy aparece en la eliminatoria del Jefe de Nitrome. *Aparecen varios cuadros de Cuboy escondidos en el bloque rosa. *En el fondo de todos los niveles, Los Cuboys han aparecido en: **Una pequeña caja en la fila central de la plataforma izquierda. **En la parte inferior de la plataforma derecha hay una caja que tiene al personaje Plunger con su rostro similar al del Cuboy. **En un montón de cajas - a la derecha de la plataforma- hay un Cuboy pintado a ella **En un ascensor tiene un letrero con la cara de un Cuboy. **Un Cuboy aparece en la pintura amarilla en algunas cajas. **Un bloque que lleva escrito 1x1 tiene la cara de Cuboy en él. **La cerámica de nivel hay un disquete con la silueta de un Cuboy en él. CuboySST.png|Un cuboy en el empaque. BlockV22.png|Pequeños bloques de Cuboys dentro de la caja de madera. BlockV31.png|Un Cuboy junto a un bloque verde. BlockV36.png|Un Cuboy junto a otro bloque. Super_Stock_Take_icon.png|Un Cuboy en el sombrero del chimpancé. FloppyDisk.png|En una de las mercancias el disquete tiene la silueta de un Cuboy. Cheese Dreams 2 demo En la demo del juego un Cuboy informa al jugador sobre una nueva característica cuando cada vez el jugador accede a un holograma de información. El Cuboy también informa al jugador sobre el juego cuando el juego se carga por primera vez. Cheese_Dreams_first_message.PNG|Un Cuboy en la demo de Cheese Dreams 2 Silly Sausage Al introducir la contraseña "nitrome" aparecera un fondo de color rosa y convertira a todos los bloques en Cuboys de 16-bits. SSausage-Nitromeffect.PNG|Rostros de Cuboys en el nivel de Silly Sausage. Test Subject Green El Dr. Nastidious al activar su tablet '''pda thingy' aparecera ala izquierda de la esquina superior, la cara de un logotipo de Cuboy verde. PDA_thingy.png|Rostro verde del cuboy en la tablet ,pda thingy de Nastidious. Steamlands El rostro de un cuboy aparece en una bandera , pudiendo ser adquirido en el nivel Super Paratrooper. F17.png|Bandera de Steamlands. Nitrome Must Die Varios rostros de Cuboys aparecen en el Starup del juego. Al inicio, las caras de los cuboy seran rosados y felices, pero luego el fondo es reemplazado con un tono gris, ,mientras que las caras de los cuboys tienen huesos cruzados por debajo de ellas. Nuevamente un Cuboy gigante y robotizado aparece en el juego, una vez más, durante la batalla contra el jefe final. llamandose máquina Cuboy (Cuboy Machine) - es utilizado por el jefe de Nitrome durante la segunda parte de la batalla en la fase final. CuboySuitNMD.png|Cuboy Machine Super Snot Put En el juego suelen aparecer las caras de varios Cuboys con un tono verde. SScuboy.png|Rostro de un Cuboy en Super Snot Put Rainbogeddon En el último nivel de Rainbogeddon, el laberinto tiene una forma similar al rostro de Cuboy. Rainbogeddon_-_Level_40.png|Rostro de un Cuboy en el nivel cuarenta de Raibogeddon Oodlegobs Cheese Dreams: New Moon Notas #↑ Cuboy makes appearances as Nitrome's mascot, on the box of the Nitrome Enjoyment System (Cuboy Seal of Approval) ,has appeared in several places across Nitrome.com, and made many cameos in games. #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 Nitrome Blog: - Blog Fixes → Comment by Nitrome:He is not in any Nitrome game! Originally the site was pink and when I made an emoticon thing that shows next to the site in the URL address/search bar I made it a pink square with the hot air face. I think it was one of our artists Jay that first drew Cuboy as a character with arms and legs as a joke in the NES skin then Stefan drew him a lot when we overhauled the site at one point. He has became our mascot of sorts along the way. I'm not sure if we will ever put him in a game as the staring character. It would seem odd somehow to have our mascot be from one of our games when we have so many characters in the ones that we already have. Mat #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome. Happy Holidays Nitromians!, December 22, 2011. Retrieved . #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome. Friday Update!, November 2, 2012. Retrieved November 14, 2013. #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome. Friday Update!, November 16, 2012. Retrieved... #↑ Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome. November 24, 2012. #↑ Cuboy's appearance on a Nitrome blog post, and his many cameos afterwards, signify he has been accepted as a Nitrome character. #↑ 8.0 8.1 8.2 Nitrome blog: - Happy Holidays Nitromians! #↑ http://www.nitrome.com/contact/ #↑ Nitrome.com: http://cdn.nitrome.com/styles/images/site_sprite.png En:Cuboy Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales